


I will never leave her like you left me

by GarbanzosBeans



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Blacked out and wrote this while listening to piece by piece on repeat, Emotions, Enjoy!, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Honestly?, I cried while writing this and i'm not sure why exactly, So yeah, Song fic, Trying to get better at writing like, Tw indications of abuse, do i know her???, first song fic, so yeet, tw abuse mention, whos proof reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbanzosBeans/pseuds/GarbanzosBeans
Summary: A Piece By Piece song fic that just looks at Emma and Alyssa's relationships with parents, each other and the idea of parenting





	I will never leave her like you left me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Kelly Clarkson's 'Piece By Piece'. And yes I changed the pronouns in the song and didn't use some lyrics please don't sue me I just listened to this song for two hours straight then drove in the rain I couldn't take the lawsuit.  
ANYWAY  
Enjoy!

_ And all I remember is your back _

_ Walking towards the airport, leaving us all in your past _

Alyssa remembered the day as clear as day. In all honesty, it's one of the only clear memories she has of her father. Bo Greene wasn't the best father or man but Alyssa still wished that her last memory of him wasn't of him walking towards the airport. She wished it wasn't of his back, leaving her and her mother. 

And her mother tried, Alyssa knew she did but Helen Greene's pain ran deeper than any six year old could understand. Her mother would cry and yell and sometimes do nothing and it was scary. She didn't really get better until Alyssa was nine. When Alyssa turned nine her mother found out that she could mold her daughter in to everything she never got to be. Everything her ex-husband would love. 

Alyssa Greene was eleven when she decided she wouldn't have kids. She thought she might turn out like her mother; so in love with the memory of someone that she hurts her child for it. She figured it would also be better if she never fell in love. When she was fourteen she figured out that wasn't something she could control. 

_ And all of your words fall flat _

_ I made something of myself and now you wanna come back _

Emma never considered her parents as abusive. She heard about abusive parents but those weren't her parents. Abusive parents hit. Her parents didn't. That's what she told herself until they did. Then she started telling herself that abusive parents mean to hit and her father was drunk. He didn't mean to. And of course, abusive parents don't love their kids and her parents did. They told her they did and why would they lie? In the end though she figured out that they'd always break whatever she told herself. 

Emma was fourteen when she finally figured out that her parents didn't love her. And she was sixteen when they proved it for the last time. Emma Nolan was sixteen when she finally admitted to herself that her parents were abusive. She knew they were abusive because she was sitting on her grandmothers couch sobbing because of her parents. Because they kicked her out. 

Emma Nolan was nearly twenty when she heard from her parents after that night. Part of her didn't want to believe that it was because of what she'd made of herself. She wanted to believe it was because they knew what they did was wrong. But she knew they didn't.

_ But piece by piece, she collected me up _

_ Off the ground, where you abandoned things  _

_ Piece by piece she filled the holes that you burned in me _

_ At six years old _

Alyssa had tried to promise herself to never fall in love. She knew that it could end badly. She knew that she could become her mother. So she put her focus on anything that couldn't possibly lead to romance. She didn't go to parties, she didn't try to meet new people, she didn't respond to almost any boys who would try to talk to her. Alyssa Greene may have sheltered herself away from people and feelings but she excelled at school and sports. Just what her mother wanted. 

Alyssa was fourteen when that started collapsing all because of a blonde girl with the cutest smile Alyssa had ever seen. Emma Nolan was kind and caring and funny and sweet. Emma Nolan didn't push but she was there when Alyssa needed her. Emma would listen and give her tips on dealing with different things. Emma didn't sugarcoat things, she'd tell Alyssa the truth and sometimes that was exactly what she needed to hear. 

Alyssa Greene was sixteen years old when she figured out that she loved Emma Nolan more than anything. She was sixteen when she realized that love wasn't what she'd decided against at eleven. Real love was nice and comforting. Real love wasn't painful and sad. Real love was the girl who was lied snoring on the couch beside her as she came to the realization. Real love was Emma, the girl who didn't make her forget the pain but instead helped her understand and move past it. 

_ She never walks away _

_ She never asks for money _

_ She takes care of me _

_ She loves me _

_ Piece by piece, she restores my faith _

Emma never had anything against love but she didn't necessarily believe in it. The only real love she saw was her grandparents until her grandfather passed. And for most of her life she thought her parents loved her but they kicked her out. They never tried to take care of her. They never tried to be there for her. So she didn't really believe in love. How could she?

Emma was twelve when she found out that love wasn't meant for her. Even before she decided she didn't believe in it, she knew that she could never have it. Because when she was twelve she had a crush on Neveah Brownell. She discovered she could never fall in love because girls weren't supposed to like girls. So who could love her?

Emma Nolan was fifteen years old when she learned that maybe she could. And maybe someone could love her. Because Alyssa Greene had just kissed her and suddenly everything was okay. Suddenly she wasn't alone. Alyssa Greene stayed. Alyssa Greene cleaned her cuts and kissed her bruises and told her she wasn't alone. Alyssa Greene told her she loved her and Emma believed her. Emma Nolan started to believe in love as she fell in love with the girl with the kindest heart.

_ Piece by piece I fell far from the tree _

_ I will never leave her like you left me _

Alyssa Greene was twenty years old when she realized that she wanted to be a mother. She wanted a child. Not right away, of course but, someday she wanted to be a parent. That thought alone was enough to shock her to her core. Nearly ten years after she'd decided that she wouldn't have kids she made an opposing decision. There was a part of her that knew it was because of who it would be with, because Emma would never leave.

Alyssa Greene was twenty-two when she became Alyssa Nolan and married the love of her life and she wasn't afraid. She had no fear that her wife would leave her clinging to memories. And Alyssa Nolan was twenty-four when she had a conversation that she never thought she'd have. She sat down with Emma Nolan every night for two weeks as they talked about children. In the end they decided yes, someday.

Alyssa Nolan was twenty-six when she became a mother. Alyssa Nolan was twenty-six when she fell in love for the second time in her life. Her and Emma's conversations ended up leading them to an adoption agency and eventually a baby girl who they named Betsy after the only mother Emma ended up needing. Alyssa Nolan was twenty-six when she finally understood that she was nothing like her parents. She was no one but herself and she would never leave. 

_ And she will never have to wonder her worth _

_ Because unlike you I'm going to put her first _

Emma Nolan was twenty-one when she thought about children for the first time in her life. She thought about it a lot after that. She thought about her parents. About her new fiancee. About herself. She wasn't afraid she would be her parents. She was afraid she would be herself. Emma Nolan was never confident in herself or who she was. She was worried that if she were to become a mother she would mess it up. So instead she focused on the present rather than the possible future and decided someday.

Emma Nolan was twenty-four when she mentioned the idea of children to someone else. She mentioned it to her wife because she was the only one who needed to know. Her and Alyssa talked every night for two weeks. They talked about fears and hopes. In the end they decided someday. 

Emma Nolan was twenty-six when she had one of the happiest days of her life. She fell in love again with a little girl who they had decided to name after the woman who might as well have been her mother. Her grandmother had of course cried and picked up her great-granddaughter and kept her for as long as she could. It was then that Emma Nolan decided who she was going to be. She was going to be herself but she was going to take every bit of parenting she'd learned from her grandmother. And she knew she wouldn't leave her. She wouldn't hurt her. She would accept her daughter no matter what happened.

_ She'll never walk away, _

_ She'll never break her heart _

_ She'll take care of things, she'll love her _

Emma and Alyssa were twenty-six when they took they're daughter home and started the most emotionally trying time of their lives. But after every single day they fell in love with who they became and how things had turned out a little bit more. 

Alyssa would fall in love every time she listened to her wife sing softly to their daughter. And every time she would make an awful dad-joke even if Betsy couldn't yet understand the humor in it. And every time Betsy spoke, cried or laughed. And every time Betsy would make Emma watch some cartoon that they'd both get way too invested in. And every time they had to go to sleep with a baby in between them. Alyssa Nolan was happy and in love with everything that had happened in her life. Emma would never leave and she would never force her daughter to be anything other than herself. 

Emma would fall in love every time she came home to find her wife and daughter asleep on the couch. And every time Betsy would wake her up in the morning. And every time she heard a loud "GROOSSS!" following a kiss. And every time she watched her wife read their daughter a bedtime story. Emma Nolan had ended up somewhere in life that she never thought possible. Alyssa would never hurt Betsy and neither would she. Every I love you was spoken with honesty and every laugh was genuine. She knew her daughter would become her own person and she couldn't wait to find out who that was.

_ Piece by piece _

_ Piece by piece _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your stay


End file.
